


Fabricantes de mentiras

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, Infidelity, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-28
Updated: 2005-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—No, Milo —quiso quejarse Shun, pero un nuevo beso y un mordisco en su labio inferior se lo impidió.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fabricantes de mentiras

Hyoga tomó la maleta de su pareja para ayudarlo, a pesar de que no representaba un peso ni una molestia para Shun llevarla. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer el Cisne por él ya que Andrómeda había aceptado sin más acompañarlo en su viaje. Shun quiso dejarle en claro un millón de veces que no estaba arrepentido y que no se arrepentiría pues estaría con él y eso le bastaba.

Caminaron por amplias y pintorescas calles de Grecia hasta la terminal de Ómnibus, compraron un boleto que sería el último para poder llegar a destino. En las afueras de la ciudad griega se podía apreciar una naturaleza singular, grutas y campos verdes adornaban ese tramo del país.

Cansados por el viaje, Shun y el Cisne por fin se encontraban en aquel terreno que con tanto esfuerzo el maestro del último había conseguido. Una gran casa de campo, retiro de Camus. Después de servir a su diosa por tanto tiempo disponía de cierto tiempo libre una vez al año donde escapaba de las labores del Santuario para descansar en su propio santuario personal. Aquel lugar era sin dudas un pequeño paraíso en el cual Acuario reposaba y en el cual su discípulo acompañado por su pareja, habían llegado de visitas por los mismos motivos: unas merecidas vacaciones.

Con una tenue sonrisa Hyoga atravesó la pequeña entrada y una vez en el descanso golpeó la amplia puerta de madera. Camus supuso quien era pues esperaba su visita.

 

—¡Milo te he dicho que dejes de molestarme!  
—Maestro... —balbuceó el Cisne sorprendido por el arrebato.

Shun se sintió incómodo; como que no era un buen momento para aparecer, por eso se escondió detrás de su pareja. Digno de todo guerrero.

—Hyoga... —pronuncio Acuario sorprendido—. Disculpa. No te esperaba hoy y pensé que era...  
—Milo... sí... Pero no... —dijo nervioso— ¿Vinimos en mal momento? —finalizó adivinando en parte los pensamientos de Andrómeda.  
—No... —aseguró Camus aún confundido, para luego reaccionar—. Vengan, pasen —invitó—. Tan solo me sorprendió, pero qué diferencia hace una semana —finalizó refiriéndose al adelanto de dicha visita, pues los esperaba en una semana y media.

Hyoga ingresó a la amplia sala de un aspecto campestre y detrás de él, su pareja aún intimidado y muy callado. Acuario notó este mutismo y por eso intentó distender el ambiente.

—Hola, Shun. Tanto tiempo. Un gusto verte de nuevo.  
—Hola, Camus. Lo mismo digo... —correspondió el joven hablando por primera vez desde que llegara al lugar.  
—¿Qué tal ha estado el viaje? —preguntó Camus en general, caminando hasta lo que era la cocina, detrás lo siguieron Hyoga y Shun.  
—Bien. Cansa viajar desde tan lejos. En realidad lo que cansa es tener que subir de una avión a un taxi, de un taxi a un autobús... —contestó el Cisne dejando las maletas a un costado—. No hay nada directo de Japón hasta aquí.

—¿Quieren dejar los bolsos en la habitación? —inquirió Acuario y su discípulo asintió.  
—Sí. Y también, Camus, quisiéramos comer algo... Shun está que se muere de hambre...  
—¡Hyoga! —reprochó Andrómeda avergonzado—. No hace falta, Camus, muchas gracias. Esperaré a que esté la comida...  
—No, nada de eso. Lleven los bolsos y luego vengan que comeremos algo... —aseguró Camus con firmeza—. Las habitaciones están subiendo las escaleras, la última puerta del lado izquierdo. ¿Necesitan que los acompañe?  
—No, gracias. No hace falta —respondió el Cisne y comenzó a caminar hasta dicho lugar. Shun, al verse solo, siguió a su pareja con rapidez.

Mientras, Acuario, en la cocina, preparaba algo rápido y consistente para comer. En la planta alta de la casa Hyoga abrió una puerta dejando entrever una amplia habitación con una sola cama matrimonial, no pudo evitar sonreír agradecido con su maestro. Observó a su chico que aún seguía un tanto extraño.

—Shun... ¿estás arrepentido de venir? Dímelo y nos iremos.  
—No, Hyoga... sabes que no es eso —aseguró Shun con una tímida sonrisa—. Me conoces y sabes perfectamente que me pongo muy nervioso en un lugar nuevo...

Tuvo que reconocer que eso era cierto y por ese motivo se convenció, pasadas unas horas, que Andrómeda se distendería y sería el mismo de siempre.

—Gracias por acompañarme. Esta visita será mejor si tú estás conmigo —agradeció Hyoga acercando los labios a la boca de Shun para fundirse en un cálido beso.  
—Pero parece que no vinimos en un buen momento —dijo Andrómeda cuando pudo separarse.  
—Sí... Yo también pensé lo mismo —reconoció el Cisne muy pensativo y dejando las maletas sobre la cama perfectamente tendida—. Aparentemente esperaba a Milo...  
—Yo no diría precisamente que lo esperaba —apuntaló conteniendo la risa—, todo lo contrario.  
—En fin... cualquier cosa, si está ocupado, nos volvemos y ya —propuso y el otro asintió.

Cuando Shun y él bajaron a la sala para ir a la cocina se encontraron con una típica escena de discusión entre Camus y Milo. Parecía ser que el Escorpión intentaba explicar algo, pero Acuario no estaba muy dispuesto a escucharlo.

—Hola, muchachos —saludó el recién llegado guardando compostura cuando notó la presencia de ambos.  
—Lo... sentimos... —pronunció Hyoga extremadamente incómodo, ni hablar de Andrómeda.  
—No te preocupes. Milo recién llegó y estábamos hablando... —intentó tranquilizar Acuario lejos de conseguirlo en realidad—. ¿Quieren comer? Ya preparé algo sencillo...

Mientras el Cisne arrastraba la mesa a un tímido Shun para sentarse, Camus trajo todo lo necesario y Milo con extrema confianza abrió la heladera en busca de algo, al ver que no estaba lo que pretendía increpó desolado.

—¿Y mi chocolate?  
—Milo... —reprochó Camus—. Ese chocolate llevaba semanas en la heladera...  
—¡¿No me digas que lo tiraste?! —volteó Escorpio por completo indignado.  
—Por supuesto... no quiero tener que soportarte con diarrea y dolor de estómago... —dijo Acuario con tono seguro.  
—Quiero chocolate... —se quejó el otro sentándose en unos de los banquillos de la mesada.  
—Nosotros tenemos chocolate que nos dieron en el viaje —pronuncio Shun timorato y buscó en sus bolsillos—. Quizás esté un poco derretido, pero vencido seguro que no. —Y hallándolo finalmente, le extendió el paquete a Milo quien con una sonrisa se lo agradeció.  
—Eres un niño —se quejó Camus.  
—¿Ustedes no tenían que venir la semana entrante? —preguntó Escorpio sin ánimos de ofender, realmente intrigado.  
—Pues sí... —respondió el Cisne sintiéndose fuera de lugar—. Pero como me dieron franco adelantado en el trabajo decidimos venir antes. Disculpen si venimos en mal momento, con Shun no tenemos ningún problema de irnos a un hotel. —Por fin dijo lo que quiso decir de entrada.  
—Oh, no —negó Camus preocupado—, no vinieron en mal momento solo que Milo en una semana y media vuelve al Santuario y creí que para ustedes sería más cómodo estar los tres solos. —En otras palabras quiso dejar en claro que tenía pensado retozar con Milo hasta la llegado de ellos.  
—Claro... mi presencia siempre es molesta —dijo Milo con falso dolor.  
—Eso no es cierto. En todo caso nosotros somos los que estamos de más —dijo Shun casi en un susurro, pero lo suficientemente audible para todos los presentes. De nuevo Escorpio le sonrió.  
—No, nadie está de más en este lugar, y fin de la conversación —dijo Camus con firmeza.

Luego de comer algo y de charlar los cuatro, o tres si se cuenta el mutismo de Shun, los dos invitados fueron a descansar un rato de aquel agotador viaje. Cuando despertaron y bajaron a la cocina luego de la siesta se encontraron con una escena bastante acalorada pues Milo tenía a Camus acorralado contra la mesada besándolo con violencia sin dejar sus manos quietas. En dicha mesada Acuario tenía pensado comenzar con la preparación de una cena.

Hyoga carraspeó con sutileza para hacerse notar.

—¡Oh! Despertaron —exclamó Camus sintiéndose muy incómodo—. Estaba a punto de comenzar con la cena, si quieren ayudarme. Cuatro hombres son mejor que uno en la cocina.

Shun asintiendo y buscando esconder su sonrojo se acercó para ayudar, Hyoga y Milo no hicieron más que estorbar y molestar en la cocina y si bien Acuario no era un experto cocinero y Andrómeda tampoco, intentaron preparar las cosas sin que se les quemara.

Se sentaron a comer para luego distenderse y dialogar un poco de sus vidas, mientras el Cisne comentaba de su trabajo y Camus lo escuchaba con paciencia, Shun escondía sla mirada avergonzado e intimidado por esos ojos azules y penetrantes que lo observaban con tanto ahínco. 

Milo se limitó a beber el vino de su vaso sin quitar su mirada de aquel ángel. ¡Dioses! Era tan hermoso, y tan inocente que parecía, le daban unas tremendas ganas de pervertirlo. Quizás el alcohol estaba haciendo su parte, pero lo cierto era que Escorpio ya le había echado su ojo a una nueva víctima. Por suerte el ruso no noto esas miradas, ni mucho menos las sonrisas que Shun dedicaba y correspondió con cierto sonrojo en las mejillas. Acuario aparentemente tampoco noto estas actitudes.

Milo sin quitar su vista de aquella figura hermosa preguntó:

—¿Y tú, Shun? ¿Estás trabajando o estudiando? —Dio otro sorbo a su vaso.  
—Pues tengo pensado estudiar —respondió el aludido mirando fijamente a quien le había hecho la pregunta—. Me gustaría entrar en el curso de chef pero el arancel es muy caro y Hyoga no lo puede pagar.  
—Bien, llego la hora del café... —pronunció Camus levantándose de la silla para ir a preparar un poco de café, recién en ese momento los dos involucrados pudieron desprender su vista uno del otro.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Se preguntó Shun quien no era ningún tonto, supo que Milo lo estaba coqueteando, pero lo que más le perturbó fue haber correspondido ese coqueteo descarado. Jamás había engañado a su rubio y jamás lo haría. Se sintió extraño, pues era la primera vez que alguien despertaba en él semejante deseo. La primera vez sin contar por supuesto a Hyoga.

Las horas pasaron con más charla y más coqueteo hasta que llegó la hora de dormir, despidiéndose los cuatro fueron a sus respectivos cuartos y recién en el suyo, Hyoga le hablo a su chico.

—¿Qué te sucede, Shun? No es normal que estés tan callado —dijo el Cisne quitándose el pantalón y la camiseta para quedar en ropa interior, su novio lo imitó.  
—No sé... Supongo que me cuesta adaptarme —mintió Andrómeda pues no tenía pensado decirle que era a causa del coqueteo con Escorpio.  
—¿Quieres que volvamos a Japón?  
—No. Verás que mañana seré el mismo Shun de siempre —respondió sonriendo y acostado boca arriba en la cama. 

Hyoga se acostó a su lado boca abajo sin taparse con las sábanas. Pasaron unos escasos minutos hasta que Shun volteó para hablarle, pero este ya se encontraba profundamente dormido. No era para menos, el viaje había sido agotador, sin embargo Andrómeda no podía dormir, en la oscuridad de aquel cuarto unos sonidos llegaron a sus oídos, golpeando fuertemente en él. Si mal no escuchaba eran gemidos, gemidos muy masculinos y graves en el cuarto de al lado. Algo en él comenzó a crecer, palpitando con violencia. Giró la cabeza y de nuevo observó a su pareja durmiendo, apoyó una mano en su hombro para despertarlo, pero quejándose en sueño, Hyoga le dio la espalda. Resignado, Shun trató de dormir un poco, cerró los ojos y recién pudo conciliar el sueño cuando los jadeos y gemidos cesaron por completo.

 

(…)

 

Al otro día pasaron un día de campo excepcional, con algún que otro roce sensual y acercamientos de Milo hacia Shun quien este último correspondió con sonrisas y miradas fijas; pero fue recién al tercer día que algo pasó, algo que a Andrómeda le pesaría por siempre o por lo menos hasta descubrir una verdad escalofriante.

Shun había salido recién de la ducha y en la cocina esperaba encontrarse con su pareja y el resto, pero en cambio solo estaba Milo. No supo por qué, pero en su mente tenía dos palabras: peligro y cuidado.

—¿Hyoga y Camus, dónde están?

Escorpio sonrió con un brillo especial en los ojos.

—Fueron al pueblo a comprar la cena y a alquilar unas películas. Tardarán bastante —finalizó con un tono que consiguió estremecer al conejo.  
—¿Por qué no me esperaron?  
—Pues... porque tú te estabas bañando.

Shun quiso hacer otra pregunta: ¿Por qué él se había quedado? Pero no se animó por la posible contestación, pero tampoco hizo falta ya que Milo habló sin darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto.

—Y yo me quedé... para aprovechar el momento —comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a Andrómeda quien terminó arrinconado contra la pared.  
—¿Eh? —se desconcertó.

Escorpio no se anduvo con vueltas, pues no era su estilo, sin más, con sus manos sobre la pared y el menor apresado entre sus brazos le buscó los labios que con habilidad Shun vedó esquivándolo para luego intentar persuadir a su acosador.

—Milo... te equivocas...  
—Oh, por favor, angelito... Si sé muy bien que quieres tanto como yo... 

Andrómeda no pudo negar la verdad. En parte, ese momento, se había dado por su completa culpa pues si él no le hubiese correspondido a Milo las miradas, los roces y los gestos quizás eso no estaría pasando. Tuvo que haberle puesto los puntos desde entrada.

—Espera, Milo. Yo no soy así —dijo con las manos sobre el pecho de aquel hombre para evitar el contacto, sin embargo Milo había colocado una de sus piernas entre las de Shun apoyando con sutileza el miembro semi erecto sobre el muslo del muchachito.  
—Es solo sexo, Shun. Sin compromisos. No se tienen por qué enterar, ¿verdad? —Con sensualidad Milo comenzó a chupar el cuello de Andrómeda estremeciéndolo con cada sutil roce.

Escorpio siguió con su exploración, ahora era su lengua la que recorría ese blanco cuello perfumado, dando pequeños besos seguidos de mordiscones. Un gemido escapó de los labios de Shun dándole la pauta a Milo de que le estaba gustando, sin más cuando Andrómeda quiso huir le tomó ambas muñecas con una mano por sobre su cabeza y estampó la boca contra el cuello, irrumpido furtivamente con su lengua apasionada. Un calor invadió al pequeño quien aún no podía comprender qué demonios tenía Escorpio para ponerlo en ese estado. Le costó reconocerlo pero ni Hyoga consiguió en sus años de noviazgo dejarlo tan excitado con apenas unos roces.

—No, Milo —quiso quejarse Shun, pero un nuevo beso y un mordisco en su labio inferior se lo impidió.  
—Oh, vamos... no te vengas a hacer el inocente ahora... Porque de inocente solo tienes la cara... —con esas últimas palabras Milo venció todas las barreras de Andrómeda.

Dócil como nunca, Shun se dejó arrastrar hasta uno de los cuartos. ¡Por todos los Dioses! Ese era el cuarto de Camus, que vergüenza hacerlo en semejante lugar y que desfachatez por parte de Escorpio llevarlo allí.

Sin contemplaciones Milo desvistió a su amante observando su blanca piel. Palpó con las yemas de los dedos cada extensión de esa tersa piel deleitándose con el cálido contacto.

—¡Oh! Pequeño... cómo me pones. Estos tres días Camus te los agradece, pues lo he gozado como nunca pensando en ti.

Por Zeus... ¿Cómo podía decir algo así sin sentir aunque fuera un poco de remordimiento? Shun estaba que se moría por lo que estaba pasando, mas no pudo evitarlo. Escorpio había terminado de quitarse las ropas dejando ver una poderosa erección que se le hizo agua en la boca. Situando la cabeza entre las piernas de Andrómeda quien aún seguía confundido y turbado comenzó a jugar torturando placenteramente a su amante, pues con la palma de la mano aprisiono el glande hinchado.

—Qué lindo color... —dijo Milo refiriendo por supuesto a los vellos púbicos de Shun—. Nunca había estado con alguien que los tuviera verdes... 

Andrómeda nada contestó, solo se limitó a entrecerrar los ojos cuando Escorpio continuó jugando con su miembro, ahora con los dedos presionaba la punta luchando por sacar una gota del pequeño agujero. Cuando esa gota transparente se hizo presente Milo pasó sutilmente la punta de su lengua para degustar el líquido. Escorpio quería escuchar el pedido del otro, quería oír su voz clamando por más, así que continuó con la tortura, llevando la otra mano hasta los testículos para apretárselos con suavidad sin llegar al punto del dolor.

—Están duros... —aclaró Milo con la voz cargada de deseo—. Están cargados de leche.  
—Ya, Milo... No aguanto... —dijo Shun finalmente sin poder resistir un segundo más aquella placentera tortura.

Sin hacerse rogar Escorpio engulló de un solo bocado el enhiesto pene de Andrómeda, aprisionando con los labios todo el tronco y la punta, metiendo y sacando sin dejar de ejercer presión con la mano. Con más confianza Shun enredó los dedos en el cabello azul de su amante dando rienda suelta a su deseo reprimido, gimiendo y abriendo lo más posible las piernas se derramó en la boca de Milo quien luego de asegurarse que había salido hasta la última gota de semen pronunció:

—Eres delicioso... —Enseguida se le fue al humo, sin darle tiempo a recuperarse, necesitaba un lubricante así que abrió el primer cajón de la mesa de luz sin salir de encima de Shun y tomó el pote que supo estaba ahí pues lo usaba todas las noche con Camus.

Presa de la excitación, Escorpio se colocó al sentido inverso de Andrómeda para que pudiera meterse su miembro en la boca mientras él untaba el trasero del muchacho con crema. Y así, con la cabeza entre las piernas de Milo, Shun sintió como un dedo invadía su intimidad para dar paso a otro.

—Oh... parece que tu chico te goza bastante seguido.

Eso fue una puntada directa al pecho para Shun, sin embargo dejando de lado el dolor contestó con cierta inocencia una verdad:

—Lo que sucede es que la tiene muy grande...

Aquello excitó por demás al Santo Dorado, sin más preámbulo quitó la cabeza de Shun de entre sus piernas y acostándolo boca arriba lo tomó por los tobillos para elevar su cintura. Separó las piernas de Andrómeda y así poder ver su rostro surcado por el dolor y el placer. Milo comenzó a empujar enterrando cada vez más su pene.

—¡Oh!... ¡Sí! Aquí es donde quería estar, ¡sí!

El agujero de Shun era una cueva caliente y estrecha que aferraba el pene de Escorpio al punto del dolor. Aquellos anillos aprisionaban su miembro causándole tanto placer que tuvo que detener su movimiento para no correrse ahí mismo.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué te detienes? —preguntó Shun con suma decepción.  
—Si me muevo... acabo —aseguró Escorpio, pero al escuchar la voz de Andrómeda nuevamente, no pudo evitar moverse con lujuria.  
—Muévete... Métemela más adentro...

Sin cuidados Milo dejó que las piernas de Shun cayeran a los costados mientras lo embestía furiosamente delirando de placer. El rostro de Shun resumía lo bien que los dos la estaban pasando.

Antes de eyacular, Milo buscó otra posición que le permitiera masturbar a su amante, así que volteándolo y dejándolo con las rodillas sobre la cama siguió embistiendo mientras su hábil mano masturbaba a Andrómeda. Un par de estocadas firmes y seguras que llegaron a lo más profundo de su ser arrancó gemidos y gritos por parte del Shun. Sin soportarlo más acabó sobre lo que sería… ¿una camiseta? ¿Cuándo Escorpio había dejado una camiseta allí? ¿En qué preciso momento? Bueno, pero lo mejor era ser precavidos y no acabar sobre la cama de Acuario. Igual de todos modos Shun no pudo pensar demasiado en ese detalle pues tenía los sentidos nublados de placer. En ese momento Milo aferró las caderas de su amante clavando los dedos en la blanca piel enrojeciendo la zona. Durante todo el transcurso de aquella sesión de sexo Milo había aferrado con fuerza el cuerpo del muchacho como queriendo evitar su escape, lo cierto era que Andrómeda más tarde estaría cubierto de marcas, moretones, chupones y mordidas que tendría que explicarle a su pareja.

Sin poder aguantar un minuto más, Escorpio se derramó en el interior de Shun llenándolo con su cálido néctar. Se quedó unos segundos allí, mientras su pedazo siguió largando pequeños chorros de semen y palpitando en el interior de Shun, y recién cuando comenzó a ponerse flácido salió para dejarse caer boca arriba sobre la cama.

Andrómeda arrojó la camiseta sucia sobre el suelo y se desplomó boca abajo con lágrimas, Milo intentó consolarlo.

—Ya, Shun... no llores. No es el fin del mundo.  
—-Es que... tú no entiendes... —sollozó— Nunca... engañé... a Hyoga...  
—Bueno... Bienvenido al club —dijo Escorpio divertido, para luego acariciar los bucles verdes de su amante—. Ya, no es para tanto, sé que te sientes mal, pero pasará el tiempo y esto quedará como una experiencia más...  
—¿Tú habías engañado antes a Camus? —preguntó Shun aunque la respuesta era más que obvia.  
—Sí. No fue la primera vez ni será la última.

Andrómeda quiso preguntarle cómo era que podía hacerlo y después mirar a los ojos del hombre que amaba; pero optó por levantarse rápido y vestirse con velocidad evitando que los descubrieran. En silencio Milo lo imitó y después tendió un poco la cama para no dejar pruebas, lo mejor era bañarse así que se encaminó al baño mientras Shun se encerró en su cuarto para arrojarse a la cama y llorar confundido. Él también debía darse un baño y lo hizo, por eso cuando llegó a la cocina peinándose, su pareja que recién había llegado con Camus, inquirió sorprendido y divertido.

—¿Estuviste bañándote toda la tarde? —Se había ido con su Maestro hacia una hora dejando a su chico bañándose. ¿Cómo pudo estar metido en el baño por más de una hora?

Shun se quedó helado, sin saber qué responder; por suerte el griego salió a su rescate.

—Es ese calefón... Camus, deberías cambiarlo... —dijo con falso reproche—. De nuevo volvió a apagarse y el pobre de Shun tuvo que esperar como media hora para que el agua se calentara y poder terminar de enjuagarse... Menos mal que yo me quedé, sino aun estarías en el baño...

Shun escondió la mirada nervioso, sin poder acotar absolutamente nada.

—Sí... —reconoció Acuario— Eso es algo que debo hacer cuanto antes... Cambiarlo.

Hyoga no supo por qué, pero el tono de su maestro y la última frase habían sonado un tanto extraño, como si se tratara de un reproche. Sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto se dirigió a Andrómeda para contarle sobre las películas que habían alquilado para ver esa noche.

 

(…)

 

 

Los días transcurrieron con un Shun considerablemente extraño, haciendo todo lo posible por ocultar su cuerpo cubierto de marcas evitó tener sexo con Hyoga. Por suerte Milo no volvió por más... Hasta... Sí, hasta una noche en la que Andrómeda sin poder conciliar el sueño se levantó y se preparó un vaso de leche tibia. Quien estaba en sus mismas condiciones fue a su encuentro, sorprendiéndolo por la espalda, aferrándolo por la cintura. Shun supo que esas manos no le correspondían a su pareja, aun más cuando noto los bucles azules cayendo sobre su hombro.

—Milo... no... por favor... —Ahogó un gemido cuando su amante le mordió el cuello deslizando una mano hacia la entrepierna.

Dioses. No iba una semana y ya se estaba acostando con otro, jamás había engañado al ruso, jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza algo semejante, jamás alguien lo había excitado tanto como Escorpio. Sin embargo las cosas dieron un vuelco inesperado cuando Shun volteó para corresponder los besos y ver detrás de él a Hyoga, parado bajo la gran arcada que dividía la sala de la cocina y con cara de asesino en serie. El mundo se le vino abajo en ese momento a Andrómeda, murió y volvió a nacer en un segundo. Su corazón latió aceleradamente sin poder mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo. ¿Qué le iba a decir al Cisne en un momento como ese? “No, Hyoga, no es lo que parece”, una frase muy trillada y que no iba al caso pues la escena era más que obvia.

—Hyoga...  
—Eres una basura... —gruñó Hyoga con una frialdad extrema y las manos en la cintura.

Milo, por precaución, se apartó un poco de Shun sin tomar demasiada distancia. Optó por ser un simple espectador.

—Hyoga, yo... lo... —intentó hablar Shun, pero tenía un nudo en la garganta.  
—Con razón... —dijo Hyoga con desprecio— No querías acostarte conmigo. ¡Tenías con quien! ¿No? —Elevó un poco el tono de voz pero siendo precavido. ¿Por qué no quiso que Camus escuchara? Escorpio con una sonrisa supo los motivos.  
—Hyoga, sé que estuve mal... por favor... —Intentó acercarse a su pareja, pero este con dolor, humillación e indignación le quitó las manos de encima.  
—No me toques... —pidió con el mismo desprecio de antes—. Ahora entiendo esas marcas en tu cuerpo ¡pero claro! ¡Qué ciego y estúpido fui! ¿Y cuánto va? ¡Una maldita semana!

Andrómeda comenzó a llorar de impotencia, pues nada podía decirle, nada podía salvarlo salvo. Quien lo había arrastrado a eso tal vez.

—¿Qué sucede, Hyoga? ¿Tan mal te pone todo esto?  
—Tú cállate, bastardo... que esto es entre Shun y yo —censuró Hyoga con enojo.  
—Oh, tranquilo pendejo. ¿Por qué susurras? —preguntó Milo con habilidad, adivinando sus temores.  
—Lo único que falta es que mi maestro sufra por tu culpa. Vamos, Shun —dijo a lo último intentando tomar la mano de su chico que solo se limitaba a llorar.  
—¿Por qué huyes? Dialoguemos como personas adultas —propuso Milo con dudosa tranquilidad.  
—Vamos, Shun. —El Cisne fue reiterativo e insistente con su pedido, tanto que Andrómeda comenzó a dudar. La gota que colmó el vaso fue de nuevo una acotación punzante de Escorpio.  
—¿Por qué no quieres que hable delante de Shun?  
—¡Cállate! —Explotó con nerviosismo.  
-—¿Qué está sucediendo, Hyoga? —preguntó Shun conteniendo las lágrimas y evitando ser arrastrado al cuarto.  
—Vamos a la habitación. Necesitamos hablar.  
—No, Hyoga. Yo quiero escuchar lo que Milo tiene para decir.  
—Yo no tengo nada para decir —aseguró Milo haciendo un gesto de inocencia con las manos—. Qée raro que Hyoga no te lo haya contado. Siempre en una relación hay que ser francos y sinceros.  
—Hyoga. —Andrómeda le llamó la atención.  
—Eres una porquería, Milo —gruñó Hyoga quien hervía de furia.  
—Y tú un hipócrita. —Milo elevó el tono de voz sin importarle Acuario, y caminó con lentitud hasta él para increparle—. ¿Por qué no le confiesas a Shun los verdaderos motivos de tus susurros? —Dirigiéndose al confundido muchacho agregó—: Pregúntale Shun, por qué susurra y busca evitar que Camus lo escuche.  
—No tengo nada que decir —balbuceó Hyoga escondiendo la mirada.  
—Oh, por todos los Dioses del Olimpo... —exclamó Shun con indignación cuando comprendió la situación—. ¡¿Y me reprochas a mí?! ¿Cuándo fue Hyoga? ¿Cuándo?  
—El invierno pasado... —susurró el acusado muy avergonzado—; cuando fui al Santuario. Pero Shun, te juro yo no quise... es... esta basura que te arrastra a... —dijo con desprecio censurándose a causa de la bronca.  
—Sí. Y el rubito tiene tanto miedo de que su querido maestro “Papi – Camus” se entere y se enoje con él que prefirió ocultar todo —dijo el griego triunfante, ahora estaban a mano pues supo que el Cisne no abriría la boca. Quiso ir más allá, aprovecharse de la situación—. ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a dialogar a tu cuarto?  
—No —dijo el rubio tajante cuando descubrió las intenciones libidinosas de Milo.  
—¿No? —preguntó Escorpio arqueando las cejas— ¿Quieres que tu maestro se entere de lo nuestro, que te entregaste a mí sin más todo un invierno?  
—Tú también saldrías perdiendo —contestó el ruso con una sonrisa de satisfacción un tanto sarcástica.  
—Oh, no... no te creas. No más que tú. Pues él está acostumbrado a que yo ande con uno y con otro, de hecho no estamos atados ningunos de los dos. Por ende si se va a enojar con alguien será contigo. —Ahora sí, la sonrisa de Milo fue de total triunfo.  
—Eres... Eres ¡despreciable! —vociferó Hyoga enfurecido.  
—Vamos, no seas así. Quiero verlos retozando. Los quiero gozar a los dos. ¿Sabes Hyoga? Tu angelito es un encanto en la cama.  
—Ya lo sé —aseguró el Cisne mirando a su pareja que se encontraba sumamente confundido—. Shun...  
—Y tú me dices basura a mí... —reprochó Shun con dolor—. Me engañaste con Milo todo un invierno y yo como un idiota creyendo que estabas entrenando. —A pesar de decir eso supo que él estaba en la misma situación—. Ahora por eso verás como Milo me goza a mí. Y quiero ver cómo te hace gritar… ¡Por desgraciado! —Tomó con las manos la muñeca de cada uno y los arrastró rumbo al cuarto, pero Milo fue más precavido.

—No... aquí no. No en la casa. Vayamos al establo. Camus puede escuchar los gemidos. Además los voy a hacer gritar... —dijo con media sonrisa morbosa. 

Estaba en todas el maldito escorpión.

Así fue que con extrema calentura llegaron a dicho establo que se encontraba vacío pues nadie lo veía a Camus ordeñando vacas o cabalgando potrillos. Y sin cuidado y con rapidez se quitaron las prendas para retozar como si fuera la última vez de sus vidas.

De tener vecinos ya hubieran llamado a la policía por aquellos gritos tan varoniles y graves. Jamás en sus cortas vidas habían gozado tanto como aquella noche. 

Todo el cuerpo adolorido y marcado por los azotes de Milo y sus jodidas mordidas. 

Volvieron a la casa para acostarse con disimulo. El griego se dio un baño para borrar toda evidencia y no acostarse al lado de su ángel frío con olor a sexo.

 

(…)

 

Del tema prácticamente no hablaron, pero tanto Shun como Hyoga coincidieron que si querían salvar la relación, lo mejor era irse de aquel lugar y de las intenciones libidinosas de Milo, aunque a decir verdad la habían pasado más que bien; pero el sexo no se compara con el amor. Así que esa tarde le dieron la noticia a Camus de que se irían al otro día. Acuario asintió sin preguntar absolutamente nada. 

El Cisne quería huir de aquel lugar cuanto antes, quería huir de la mirada de su maestro. Cuanta vergüenza le daba dirigirle la palabra y saber que se había acostado con su pareja no una, sino ciento de veces.

La visita fue corta, solo una semana y tantas cosas habían pasado en esa semana, de hecho los dos jóvenes se fueron antes de que Milo volviera al Santuario, pero era lo mejor. Hyoga tenía pensado tomarse unas vacaciones a solas con Shun para aclarar los sentimientos.

Mientras la joven pareja tomaba el autobús, los dos hombres comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la casa.

Camus le dio un golpe en el brazo a Milo reprochándole su actitud.

—Eres incorregible, escorpión.  
—-¡Ouch! ¡Camus! ¡Eso dolió! —Se quejó frotando la extremidad adolorida.  
—¿Conque el calefón? ¿Eh? —dijo Acuario con una mirada de enojo.   
—Fue lo único que se me ocurrió en el momento —argumentó en su pobre defensa con una vivaz sonrisa y entrecerrando sus ojos azules.  
—Lo único que faltaba... que te acostaras con la pareja de mi discípulo. —No tenía calefón, por eso descubrió la treta de su pareja. 

En parte, por ese motivo, no quería que las visitas se cruzaran.

—No te preocupes. No creo que a Hyoga le moleste tanto.  
—Milo... —exclamó Camus con indignación llevando las manos a la cintura y frenando de golpe su andar—. Una cosa es que te acuestes con mi discípulo todo un invierno y otra cosa es que te acuestes con su pareja. Llegas a lastimar a Hyoga y te juro que te mato.

El griego rompió a reír y siguió caminando junto a un indignado Camus, pero a la vez agradecido, pues desde que su pupilo y su pareja habían ido de visitas Milo andaba más motivado que de costumbre.

Mientras tanto en el autobús Hyoga observaba a su pareja con una sonrisa que fue correspondida. Bien, todo parecía indicar que la relación no moriría por lo ocurrido en ese tiempo, de hecho, todo lo contrario, pues aquello también los había motivado por demás. 

Con duda el Cisne tomó la mano de Andrómeda intentando adivinar sus pensamientos; pero mejor no hacerlo, pues si se enteraba que tenía pensado hacerle una visita a Escorpio el invierno entrante sería un real motivo de separación. 

Es que Milo lo había invitado y Shun no pudo rechazar semejante oferta. Ya se le ocurriría alguna excusa. Además aquello tenía su lado positivo, pues Andrómeda había aprendido mucho del griego en ese tiempo, y esas “clases” podía aplicarlas con su Cisne para deleite del mismo.

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: SS le pertenece a Kurumada :)


End file.
